Sucked In
by Spottedears110
Summary: Four best friends were avid Legend of Zelda fans, but do they love it enough to be sucked into the game? It will be a crossover of Four Swords and Twilight Princess, but it'll mainly be Four Swords
1. Chapter 1: A Quarrel and a Wasp's Nest

**Chapter 1**

**Wow, it takes me two hours to rewrite this. Thanks to Dreamwalker20, my co-writer for aiding me on our quest. Please review! It would make her happy! **

It was a cold winter day, four friends, and a cat, waltzed into the game garage. The girls, Jade, Violet, Turquoise and Scarlet turned on their Gamecube, and began to play one of their favorite games, Four Swords Adventures. They had a separate television for Wii, and Gari, the cat, was oddly playing Twilight Princess. Little did they know, some also very mysterious insects were thriving in the right corner of their game garage.

As the game revealed the standings, it revealed that in the end, Turquoise had the highest and won. Turquoise stifled a chuckle, but Jade and Scarlet were not as pleased.

"No fair!" Jade complained to her blue wearing friend. "You were hogging all of the force gems!"

Scarlet joined in, "You cheated! I saw you look at my screen!"

Violet came in Turquoise's defense. "Well **I **think she won it fair and square but…"

"No she didn't, she **cheated**!" Jade and Scarlet yelled almost simultaneously.

Jade, in her rage, grasped a nearby stone and threw at the right corner of the garage. Yet, no one noticed that she had hit the wasp's nest. A wasp flew by Jade as the other three were bickering, Jade joined in, only to hear a strong buzzing by her ear. Jade screamed and in revenge, she grabbed her coffee and tried to spill it on the wasp. Yet, the wasp was too quick for her and the coffee landed on the Wii **and** the Gamecube!

This incident only caused more arguments, they began to bicker, yet they could hear the faint sound of the song when the light spirit appears. The room fell silent andViolet leaned over and picked up her gray and white cat.

Suddenly, green sparks flew everywhere, in long rays and in short blitzes. They had been inhaled into the video game.

They foursome, and their cat screamed as they fell. Turquoise fell first, then Jade, and then Scarlet and finally Violet.

"Wow!" Scarlet exclaimed. "We're in Japan! Look at all the lights, the people, and the food!"

Violet jumped off the dog pile, looked Scarlet directly in the eye and replied plainly. "Scarlet, we are not in Japan, there is no food, no people, or lights. We are in the middle of a field."

One by one, the dazed group collected themselves and stood up.

"Where should we go?" Scarlet asked innocently.

"Let's go that way!" Jade pointed towards the right.

"Violet, you're the best navigator." Turquoise said. "You lead."

"Let's go this way." Violet pointed towards the forward way.

"Excellent." Jade muttered. "No one listens to **my **ideas."

They walked on, finally finding a tree and a few bushes, decided to rest in the shade.

"Thank goodness we got in the shade, if we walked any longer; I would have burst into flames!" Jade blurted.

The foursome laughed and Violet suddenly went silent.

"What's the problem, Violet?" Turquoise asked.

"Where's Gari?"

"She'll be fine," Jade began. "She will find…"

Jade's assurance was interrupted by a shaking bush, the foursome stood in a row their fists clenched and ready for battle. Only to see another foursome, Green, Red, Blue and Vio!


	2. Chapter 2: Four Links!

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I always give my special thanks to Dreamwalker20, who mainly wrote this. Please give us reviews!**

"Well, this is awkward." Scarlet stated lamely.

"Just shut up!" Jade growled.

Green spoke first. "I haven't seen you around here…"

"Just who are you and where do you come from?" Blue interrupted.

Turquoise went a bright pink and Violet nudged her in the side.

"Come on, Turquoise." Violet encouraged her blue wearing friend. "This is no time to freeze up."

Jade filled in, "I'm Jade, this is Turquoise, Scarlet, and Violet. We're from..." and Jade began to explain the situation, but before she could finish, and unexpected cry came from Scarlet.

"Jade!" Scarlet yelped. "We've got company!"

Before anyone could react, a young girl and a deep black tunic lunged towards them.

"Who are you?" Red asked innocently.

The girl in the dark tunic smirked. "It is I, the cat you so called Gari!" she bellowed, directing her gaze towards the girls.

All the girls could do was exchange grave looks. Only Violet could speak up at her transformed cat. "Gari, why on Earth would you do such a thing, do you know how many chances you took, you could have died!"

Gari hung her head in shame, and Vio interrupted this decrepit reunion.

"Sorry to interrupt," Vio turned his head towards Violet "your reunion… We need to focus, haven't you noticed you don't have anything to defend yourself with?" Vio asked.

Violet felt her face grow hot. "I'm sorry." She replied gingerly.

Jade huffed and scolded, "Violet, don't listen to those twerps!"

Blue shot Jade a death glance, Jade returned it.

"P-p-lease guys!" Turquoise stuttered. "Don't fight!"

Blue ignored Turquoise's warning and began to speak. "Fine, if you don't want your help you can get lost! Just see if I care!"

Jade's face started streaming with tears and she began to storm away, Turquoise grabbed her by her arm and Jade stared at her in shock.

"Jade!" Turquoise pleaded. "Please, we need to stay together."

"Turquoise is right." Green agreed with an indignant look at Blue. "Please stay!"

Jade pulled her arm from Turquoise, looked glaringly to Green, and stormed off into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3: Jade's Back!

**Chapter 3**

**All of my never ending thanks go to Dreamwalker20. I also want to thank Illusion fox for being our first reviewer! Thank you so much for keeping this going! This time around, we're going to find out what happened to Jade, and when there's Jade, there is fighting (Sorry ES). **

"Hurry we can't let her run!" Scarlet screamed with fear, but Jade was already out of sight.

Violet began to think, as she was one of the greatest minds on the team, she could surely she could find a way out of this. Suddenly, Violet had an epiphany.

"I know how to bring Jade back!" She yelped suddenly, and everyone turned to stare at her, and Violet turned a bright pink. "I-I mean," she stuttered, "there are mocking birds all around us. Watch when I sing to them. They will repeat it, and pass along to create a chain of the song. If Jade hears that, she may know that we feel sorry and want her back."

Turquoise glared at Blue, she hated him, yet liked him at the same time. It was a complicated feeling, and figured it was because he was a childhood role-model for her. Well, until she met him.

Violet began to sing, her words waved smoothly across the field, the group went silent as they listened.

"_By the waters, the waters of Babylon. We lay down and wept and wept for Zion. When we remember, the remember."_

Immediately, a mockingbird began to mimic Violet's song, it then flew off. Soon enough, a chain of mocking birds were singing the song.

"_By the waters, the waters of Babylon. We lay down and wept and wept for Zion. When we remember, the remember."_

As soon as Violet regained her breath, she heard the mockingbirds sing a new song. Turquoise and Scarlet stifled their laughter, but after a little while, the gave in, and were rolling on the grass laughing and crying at the same time.

Soon everyone heard the birds, and a few of them burst into laughter.

"_Ice creamy cakey cake, ice creamy cakey cake, ice creamy cake to the ice creamy cake, ice creamy cake to the ice creamy cakey cake."_

"Why is this so funny?" a purple wearing boy asked. "You lost one of your friends and now you're here **laughing**?"

Violet shook her head, and Scarlet snickered back. "That's Jade, you idiot! That's her favorite song!"

Vio looked to Violet to see if it was true, but she only nodded her head in agreement.

Red joined in with his friend, "How are we supposed to find her then?" he asked. "The birds won't **lead** us to her!"

Violet sighed mournfully and called, "Watch and learn, Red. Turquoise! Could you play the command song please?"

Turquoise leaned over and picked up a long blade of grass, her face growing less pink by the minute. She played a melody, and Scarlet muttered to Violet, "Is she calling the wolves?" Violet nodded in reply, and turned to look at her blue wearing best friend.

After a while, a wolf called out. Gari's ears twitched and began to explain where the wolf was going.

"Go north and you'll find a large tree stump, turn right and continue that direction, till you find…"

"The what," Green asked plainly.

"I don't know, the wolf stopped there, let's just follow these directions first."

~1 Hour Later~

The group couldn't believe their eyes. Jade was right in front of them, just laughing. "Please don't do that again," she somewhat pleaded.

Somehow, everyone seemed to say, "Welcome back, Jade."

~A Little Bit Later~

Violet sighed; the nine of them had been walking for about thirty minutes, with no idea of where we were going.

She finally stated, "I think we should follow Vio's advice."

Everyone turned to stare at her, and she went a bright pink. "I mean, what he said before, about us having weapons. If we can't defend ourselves, we'll die." She stuttered and stared at the ground.

"Looks like we found the brains of the group, sounds like someone I know." Green smirked to Vio, who nodded in reply.

"Are you calling me a sockhead?" Jade hissed in utter disgust.

"Maybe we are!" taunted Blue in retaliation.

"That is it, you are going to get it, Blue!" and Jade ran towards him fists ready to strike.

Before she could hit him, Turquoise threw herself in front of Blue in his defense, Jade, mistaking her for Blue, upper-cutted her in the chin.

Turquoise staggered back, and Blue caught her easily, Jade, furious at her friend, screamed at her.

"Shoot, Turquoise! Why did you do that?"

Turquoise collected herself, and stood up. "We didn't come all the way out here to fight!" she yelped, wiping the blood off her face.

Everyone went silent, finally Gari added. "She's right, lets go get some supplies, I hate procrastination!"

The four links agreed with the former cat, "Let's head straight. The next town is called Deer Springs, there will be some supplies there! If we go to the blacksmith as soon as possible, we could easily grab something for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Hallow's Eve

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Spottedears110 here! Wow, what a memorable Halloween. I dared Dreamwalker20 to be Tetra, with a little persuasion (and some cash), she caved in. Then she had this really great idea of doing a Halloween special! We talked it over and we decided this has to be done. Even though it's about a week late, we had some technical difficulties, but here it is. **

Green consulted his map, muttering to himself, "I'm pretty sure…"

"What's that, Green?" Jade asked politely.

"Alright, what did you slip in her drink?" Blue muttered to Vio, who smirked.

"I said that Deer Springs is just ahead." Green stated plainly.

Gari didn't adjust to this long walk, her legs ached, and she looked as if she was ready to collapse.

This of course worried Violet. "Are you okay, Gari?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just go find somewhere to stay." Gari mewed to her former master.

"Maybe you shouldn't have turned into a human!" Turquoise growled.

Violet shushed her and the team rushed over to the edge of their first sight of civilization. They looked up to see a large wooden sign that read 'Welcome to Deer Springs!'

Red, overjoyed by this phenomenon, screamed "Deer Springs! We are finally here!" and began running towards the crowded marketplace. Everyone laughed and walked towards some shade.

They slumped down by a bulletin board. Scarlet, who was just as jumpy as Red, started to read what it said aloud. "Ugh, it says 'Halloween Ball' that's just for girls who don't know how to manage their time."

Everyone stared at each other with embarrassed faces, and began to mutter. Scarlet ignored them and ran off to look at the fruit stock. Red dragged his feet over to the bulletin board and collapsed.

Then the girls had an idea, a splendid idea in their opinion.

Violet was the one to speak first. "I think it would be fun." She studied the sign carefully, and spoke again. "Too bad, a couples ball, and I have no one to go with." She slumped down, looking disappointed.

"I-I c-c-could go with you, Violet, if that's okay?" Vio stuttered and the three other boys turned to him. Vio, the awfully confident, Vio the calm and collected, was stuttering.

"We want to go too!" Turquoise and Jade piped in.

"Green could take me!" Jade added, without letting Green respond.

Turquoise looked mournfully at Blue with enormous puppy dog eyes. Blue sighed and said in a blasé tone. "I could take Turquoise." And Turquoise's eyes lit up in excitement.

"What about you, Gari?" Violet pouted at her former cat.

"No dancing for me, my feet are too tired." Gari put in happily. "You guys can go, I'll find an inn. I'll get 2 rooms for the guys, and 3 rooms for girls."

"Ask for room service!" Red called after Gari as she strolled away.

"Okay, costumes!" Turquoise reported. "Violet, you can sew, right?"

"Sew?" Vio muttered, "I doubt it." And the purple wearing boy rolled his eyes.

"You bet I can sew!" Violet retorted.

"I bet one-hundred rupees you can't" he fought back, though Violet's friends were trying to stop him.

"You're on!" Violet said, loving this challenge.

"Okay." Turquoise instructed. "So, Violet's on costumes, I guess."

"I need color though, Vio and I agreed for any type of purple." Violet stated with a bright smile across her face, Vio smiled back, though everyone knew she had no consultation with her dance partner.

"You two probably want green, right?" Violet demanded to Jade and Green, who nodded back.

"That leaves you two…" Violet pointed to the boy and girl wearing blue.

"I can handle this myself, thank you." Turquoise muttered to her friend, and dragged Blue out of the group.

"Can we be a deep blue? Please?" Turquoise mewed with an innocent smile. She realized that they were so close together, their noses almost touching. Her eyes widened and so did Blue's.

She straightened, and then thought of an excuse.

"Err… I haven't asked Red if he wanted to go yet, I might as well." And smacked her hand to her forehead and ran off, leaving a disappointed Blue.

Sure enough, he was muttering with Violet. "Err…Sorry to interrupt" Turquoise asked, "Are you going to the ball, I was just wondering?"

"I was just telling Violet that I might not go… because…" Red stared at the ground mournfully. "Scarlet doesn't like dances and she'll probably say no to me."

Turquoise let out an "Aw!" and Violet added, "Why don't you just ask her!"

Jade finally stated, "Dude, you need to be a man about this, and go and ask her. It's no big deal if she says no."

Red finally sighed, "I'll go, if Scarlet comes back with my remains I'm blaming you Jade."

"Don't forget puppy eyes!" Turquoise called in a singsong voice.

They all waved goodbye to the red wearing boy, and he stalked over to Scarlet. He pulled her arm, and Scarlet turned in shock.

"Look," Red began "there's something I need to know…" and the childlike boy fell silent.

"Need to know what, Red?" Scarlet asked with a confused look on her face.

"I need to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He muttered in a serious tone.

Scarlet felt her face grow warm, and a small blush had appeared on the pale girl's face. "Sure, I mean it won't be as much fun, since…" she paused for a moment.  
>"I don't know how to dance." And her face turned an even darker red.<p>

Scarlet turned her head to the side, embarrassed, yet Red turned her head towards him with his index finger. "Don't worry, I won't fail you. Know I'll try and find someplace private so you don't get embarrassed anymore." He muttered in a soft and gentle voice.

The duo headed back to the team gazing into each other's eyes as they walked.

~3 Hours Later~

"Almost there…" Violet muttered as she finished the final hem in her dress. "Done!" she exclaimed. She showed off her dress to the mirror of her room, since her roommate, Turquoise, was out getting dinner. The costumes were themed, of course. Violet and Vio's was an Emo getup, their purple matched it best. Jade and Green chose a zombie, well mostly Jade, Green was still stunned by the situation. Turquoise and Blue had chosen to be werewolves after some bickering. Though Scarlet and Red, they had never told her what they wanted, as Violet was pondering, Turquoise burst through the room.

"What took you so long?" Violet snapped.

"I ran into someone at the soup bar." Turquoise replied happily.

"Blue?" Violet groaned. She knew that Blue was the boys main man when it came to food.

"Maybe…" she smirked and passed Violet a bowl of soup.

After the excursion the Violet checked her watch. "9:45" she said to Turquoise.

"We'd better go then." Turquoise mewed, her eyes filled with excitement.

The six of them met and left, totally forgetting about Scarlet and Red.

~Red & Scarlet's POV~

"There. Now you know how to dance." Red panted. Scarlet checked the time. 9:45. The exact time the ball started.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Scarlet commanded. "Grab the stuff and go!"

Scarlet rushed out of their hiding spot, with Red trailing slowly behind her. Scarlet found the group of seven, but hid. Where was her costume? She dashed to the nearby Inn, where she heard the others were housed there. She butted open Violet and Turquoise's door and gasped. She saw a beautiful red dress, just for her. _Maybe I should still go. _She thought to herself, but scolded in retort for being so stupid. _If I go, I'll make a fool of myself!_

She decided to put on the elegant dress, for her benefit, and noticed a tuxedo with silky red fabric. _That must be Red's; I'll give it to him. I know I'm not going. _She thought, trying to reassure her decision. Scarlet suddenly banged her head in frustration. _Why do I feel like I'm ditching Red? _The red wearing girl asked herself coldly. _Why am I feeling this way? What am I feeling?_

Scarlet darted out of the inn, tears rolling down her face.

"Scarlet? Are you o…?"

"Leave me alone!" Scarlet cried in reply. The red dress wearing child sprinted towards the woods, leaving a stunned Red.

~10 Minutes Later~

Scarlet had reached the stump, the exact stump they found Jade. _What's that feeling? _Suddenly, Scarlet reached the realization of her question.

_The feeling was… _

_Love._

And she couldn't bear it. Her thoughts interrupted by the rustling bushes, she smiled, for that was the same way she met Red. Though this wasn't her red clothed hero, this was a large wolf, drenched in blood, and foaming from the mouth.

For the wolf, Scarlet was an easy target. She was upset and deep in thought, a perfect chance to strike.

"Can't this get any worse?" Scarlet screamed.

The wolf only growled in reply. The wolf eyed her dress scornfully, and pounced at her.

Scarlet cringed in disgust as the wolf began to nip at her beautiful dress, she was surprised it hadn't bit _her_quite yet, but that could change in a matter of seconds.

She scanned the clearing, suddenly eyeing a large branch. The red wearing girl sprinted after it, the wolf not far behind.

She grappled the large stick, and she began to strike crying "No!" along with each impact. She delivered a blow to the face, which only made the wolf even more aggressive. The wolf lunged for her, only to face four other blows to its legs. It howled in frustration, for this girl was tougher than it expected.

She screamed and jumped, delivering a death blow to the ribs and heart. The wolf collapsed, its legs still twitching.

"Better it dead than alive, it obviously had rabies." She muttered to herself, and then suddenly realized the damage that the wolf had caused. Tears began to roll down her face once more. For her dress, her beautiful dress was ruined, torn to pieces.

She felt a pain in her shoulder, and she found that she had twisted it the wrong way while delivering the death blow. She had to turn back, there was no other option.

So the red wearing girl did, to the closest building, the location of the Halloween Ball. She scowled at the thought, yet again, she had no other choice.

~Group POV~

Scarlet still hadn't arrived. This worried the red wearing boy, though his thoughts were interrupted by one of his friends.

"I'm so sorry, Red." Turquoise said sympathetically.

Red felt like bursting into tears, though he stopped himself, he didn't want to seem like a baby in front of all of his friends. They also couldn't know about how much he cared for Scarlet, it would be too embarrassing, though he knew that he loved Scarlet the moment he laid his eyes on her

"I'm going to go wait outside for her." Red announced quietly to Turquoise. She nodded and went over to chat with the group. He sighed and dragged his feet mournfully outside.

Just as Red opened the door, Scarlet was walking right into him she stopped though they were almost bonking into each other. He noticed the torn red dress and his face welled up in concern.

Red didn't have time for greetings. He needed an explanation.

"Scarlet! What happened to you! Are you hurt?" Red blurted out.

Scarlet smiled. "I'm fine. Just a wolf tried to attack m…"

"Scarlet, please be more careful, you scared me to death!" he pleaded and pulled Scarlet into a tight hug. Unconsciously, Scarlet returned the hug, almost as passionately as well.

The two stood there for a few moments, as strangers eyed the couple, and Red broke away. Scarlet stared at the ground, turning as crimson as her name.

"I'm sorry for trying to…" Scarlet began, yet before she could finish Violet burst through the doors.

She smirked at the two, scissors in hand, and Red noticed the sharp blades as well.

"Violet, what are you…?"

She ignored his question and began to cut up Red's clothes. Soon enough, Red's tuxedo was almost as badly damaged as Scarlet's.

"There!" Violet laughed. "Now you can match!"

Violet pranced away, red scraps in hand.

Scarlet and Red stared at each other, confused, then laughed. Red took Scarlet's hand, and led her to the ballroom. Soon, the duo danced the night away.

~1 Hour Later~

The group of six had already entered the inn, with Red and Scarlet trailing behind.

"I can't believe we won the best costume award!" Scarlet laughed. "It was all because of you Red, if you hadn't asked me, I would have skipped it and missed out on all of the fun of getting to know you."

"Same here" Red replied, his face turning a deep crimson.

Scarlet noticed the red wearing boy's blush. "What is it Red?" Scarlet asked innocently.

"Nothing…" Red grunted.

"Well, it _has _to be something, you're turning red, Red!" Scarlet pointed out in a sly tone.

"Okay! You caught me!" Red said playfully. "I won't tell you why though!" _It __was __a __game, __just __a __game.__She __won__'__t __find __out._At least, that's what Red thought.

Scarlet knew she knew all along. "You love me… Don't you?"

Red stopped dead in his tracks, yet Scarlet continued.

"Because I love you."

Red was shocked by her display. She loved him too! She felt the same way he did!

"Yes…"

Scarlet pecked him on the cheek before Red could finish.

"Good night, Red." Scarlet sighed as she began to walk to her inn room.

"Good night, Scarlet." Red replied in the same way.

For the duo, no haunting visions ruined their nightly sleep, just sweet dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

**Chapter 5**

**Okay here's the new chapter that you have all been waiting for. We had some technical difficulties, including my computer being wiped clean for viruses and multiple groundings from our phones. Yet, that hasn't stopped us from doing what we do best: Entertaining our viewers. **

**Dream: Speaking of which… **

**Gari: *meow***

**Spotty: Of course, Gari. I haven't forgotten. **

**Dream: *sighs, thinks I'm nuts***

**Spotty: We have a new guest here, introducing: TheHaruNishkori!**

**Haru: Muffins!**

**Spotty: Haru here gave us a really awesome character for our story, the OC's not in it yet, but...Oh well, we can put Haru in here, anyway. Haru, can you do the disclaimer, please? **

**Haru: Spottedears110 and Dreamwalker20 don't own The Legend of Zelda, the concept of the iPod touch, and E.T., which each belong to their respective owners, but they do own their OCs… Did I really have to read that? It's so boring…! **

**Spotty: *cuts Haru off* let's begin!**

_Rap! Rap! Rap!_

"Turquoise..." Violet griped, half asleep. "Can you get the door…?"

"Sure, Violet," Turquoise laughed, slipping into her slippers.

They had been in Deer Springs for almost two days now, and if that wasn't Blue's infamous wake up call, then she was a deku stick. She decided to get ready for the day, and shuffled over to the closet, smacking her lips in dehydration. Turquoise sighed and changed into her blue-green tunic and tights, along with her boots, and cut-off gloves. She then walked, her stride stronger as she grew more awake, over to the mirror, stringing her dark, dirty blond hair into two pigtails that reached her shoulders. Turquoise's glance averted from the mirror, to her sleeping friend in lavender pajamas, and she rolled her eyes.

"Violet, wake up," Turquoise whispered, "If you miss wake up call, you know how ticked Blue's gonna be."

That did it, and Violet shot up from the sheets.

"Okay, I'm up," grumbled Violet, literally jumping out of bed, and rushing towards the closet.

Turquoise laughed and added, "Alright Violet, I'm going to go out to see what's up, 'kay?"

"Fine by me!" cried the muffled voice of Violet, who was obviously changing.

Turquoise exited the room to see the boys, Green, Blue, Vio, and Red, standing there talking, and Jade, who was fixing her belt, and Scarlet, who was staring at Red. She stifled a chuckle at that one, and instead was shaking her head.

But then she noticed the two girl's weapons.

_Oh crap. _Turquoise noticed. _I forgot my sword. _

Almost on cue, Blue exclaimed, "Hey! Turquoise! Where's your sword?"

Turquoise sighed. They had only gotten their swords and shields yesterday, but the boys were insistent on making the girls carry their weapons _everywhere. _

"Good morning, Blue," Turquoise replied, in a graciously sarcastic way, "How are you?"

Jade snickered, and Blue replied, "Quit it with the smart aleck remarks and go grab your sword."

The guys stared in wonder at Blue's calmness, but Turquoise only laughed.

Suddenly, Violet walked out of her room, now dressed in her lilac tunic, and was fixing her hair, and wore a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked, finishing off her low ponytail.

"Hey, Violet," Turquoise replied cheerily, "Could you do me a solid and go grab my sword?"

Violet growled and nodded in an irritated way, and re-entered her room, and, after about one minute, brought out Turquoise's sword and shield.

"Thanks, Vi!" Turquoise exclaimed, "Now I owe you."

Violet nodded once again, and Green announced, "We need to keep moving. We should leave today."

"But, before you do, Turquoise suggested that you get to know each other, first," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Gari," Violet mumbled.

Gari smirked, elbow resting on the wall, and head relaxing in her hand. She had this bored look on her face, but her purple eyes said otherwise.

Green started to pace, muttering to himself about if it was wise to do, and how it would affect their travels, and an exasperated Jade exclaimed, "Green! It's totally okay to slack one more day!"

Irritated, Jade grabbed the shoulders of the green hero, shook him, and pushed him into the brick wall. She smiled and added, "To make it fair, each of us should go somewhere with the opposite gender of the same color." Jade then looked to Green, who was unconscious due to impact, and sighed, "Looks like I've got Green, and I think our first stop is the infirmary," And with that, Jade dragged Green's limp body away, leaving her comrades with shocked looks on their faces.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked.

"I have no idea," replied Blue.

"Crazy as it was, she may have a point, guys," Violet pointed out. She looked to Vio and added, "Since I'm your partner, maybe we should go to the library, Vio."

"Fine by me," Vio replied, and Violet began to walk away, with Vio following behind.

"Guess I'm stuck with you," Turquoise said, gesturing to Blue, and grabbing his Hylian ear, "Looks like I've got a new pet project." Turquoise started to drag him away, and Blue mouthed the words 'help me.'

"Oh man," Red said.

"He's screwed," Scarlet added, and both of them laughed.

"Good to see that someone could be even more stubborn than him," Red pointed out.

"Not really," Scarlet replied, "Turquoise's just like that around guys, she's friendlier around girls, believe me."

They went silent for a minute or two, and Red shifted his weight and added, "Looks like it's just us."

"Yeah,"

"So, where do you want to go…?"

"Let's go out to eat, I'm starved," replied Scarlet, and her stomach rumbled in agreement. She suddenly realized that Gari was still standing there, and she turned to her. "Do you want to come too, Gari?"

"Nah," Gari replied, "You lovebirds go on ahead, and I was planning to stop by the bookstore while you were gone, anyway."

Gari's comment provoked blushing, and she laughed, "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell."

A sigh of relief fell from the pair, and they said in unison, "Thanks, Gari! See ya later!" and walked away.

~Blue and Turquoise's P.O.V. ~

"Ouch! That's my ear!" Blue exclaimed.

Turquoise stuck out her tongue and replied, "Wussy, man up for a change."

_And this is the same girl from two days ago? I swear that she's a different person. _Blue thought as they reached the center of the marketplace.

Turquoise clapped her hands, "So, what do you want to do first?" she asked.

Blue was scanning the crowd, eager to find something to do…

Then he spotted Violet and Vio, walking towards the library.

"Let's go torture those guys!" Blue replied, making Turquoise do a three-sixty turn. She noticed the pair he was pointing at, Vio and Violet, and anger flared up in her grey eyes.

"That's mean, Blue!" Turquoise growled, smacking his arm.

Blue rubbed his injured arm fretfully, trying to keep his cool, which was extremely challenging. "Jeez, Turquoise, warn me next time," he growled, almost about to burst with anger.

Turquoise didn't respond.

"Err… Hello? Anyone home?" asked Blue, waving a hand in front of the in thought Turquoise's face.

"I've got it!" Turquoise exclaimed, making Blue jump back a bit, she started talking in a lower tone, and much slyer, "Let's have a bet. If you don't make fun of anyone for _the rest of the day_, I owe you 500 rupees. But, if you aren't, then you have to pay _me _500 rupees."

"Are you kidding?" Blue scoffed, "That's like a house arrest!"

"You're manners need improvement," Turquoise mused, "This bet may just do the trick."

"No way," replied Blue, backing up.

"Shame," Turquoise muttered loudly, "How are you going to save Princess Zelda…" she paused, and then continued, "If you won't even take a silly little bet?" Her eyes… Well, her eyes just shown with pure evil, but not the kind Blue had faced before, and she looked downcast, holding her chin and pacing in thought.

Blue couldn't take it anymore, and lifted his arm, poised to strike.

Turquoise noticed this, and, without looking up, added, "Violence isn't the answer, Blue."

He growled and lowered his arm. "Fine," he said, giving in, "I'll take your stupid bet, happy?"

"Yes, yes I am," replied Turquoise.

~Red and Scarlet's POV~

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Scarlet. "To eat, I mean."

Red stood in thought for a few minutes, and decided, "There's a stand that has soup," he grinned, "and fruits, and broccoli."

"Yuck," Scarlet replied, sticking her tongue out in disgust, "I hate broccoli!"

"Doesn't mean you have to eat it," Red reminded, "I'm not your mother, so I can't force you to eat the stuff."

Scarlet sighed with relief, and Red walked up to the stand.

"What do you want?" Red whispered.

"Chicken noodle soup," Scarlet replied, "a classic."

Red laughed and told the merchant, "Two chicken noodle soups please."

The merchant let out a grunt in reply, and set two bowls on the counter. "Thirty rupees," He added, laying out a hand that meant 'pay up.'

Red pulled out the amount, laid it on the table, and grabbed the bowls. "Come on," he said with a nudge, "I know a good place."

Scarlet nodded happily and followed Red to a wooden bench nearby, which was completely inhabited.

The moment the two sat down, Scarlet dug in, finishing the bowl in one minute flat. She grinned and patted her belly after she was done.

"Delish," Scarlet noted, and they both laughed.

"Well, what do you wanna do now, Scarlet?" Red asked finally.

"Let's go check out the bulletin board, maybe there's an event we can go to."

~Vio and Violet's P.O.V. ~

Vio and Violet walked out of the library, a whole stack of books in each of their hands.

"Thanks Vio," Violet said, sitting down on the step, "Who knew there were so many books in such a small town?"

"It doesn't really compare to Castle Town's library," Vio noted, sitting on the higher step, and opening a book titled _Force Gems and How to Find Them_.

Violet laughed, and Vio rolled his eyes. "What? Can't I study on these adventures?" He snorted.

"But is that all you read?" Violet replied.

"Mostly," Vio admitted.

Violet leaned over and shut his book, and handed him one from her own stack.

"_The Legend of the Four Sword_," Vio read, and showed his friend the cover, "Seems like I'm not the only one who studies."

"At least it has a storyline," Violet retorted, "You should read it."

Vio sighed and began to read. Violet surveyed the cover of her book, flipping it over in rhythmic beats.

Vio noticed, looked at her strangely and scoffed, "What? Can't you read?"

"Yes," Violet muttered, "I just can't unless I'm listening to music…"

Something thudded on her head, cutting her off. She grunted in pain and grabbed the item off her head, revealing it to be her iPod touch.

"Holy crap," Violet exclaimed. "How the heck did this get here?"

"What _is _that?" Vio wondered aloud.

The iPod answered for him, by playing a song that made Violet turn bright pink.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? _

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch,_

_Magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing…_

Vio's eyebrows were raised, and Violet grabbed her iPod and chucked it into the forest, and it still sung the song.

"What kind of music _is _that? It's terrible!" Vio exclaimed.

"E.T." Violet mumbled, and the muffled shouts of Katy Perry still rung through their ears. "C'mon, I heard there's a hot spring not too far from here, let's go there."

"What?" Vio asked, flabbergasted, and added, "Are you crazy?"

"Please," Violet begged, "If I don't go swimming, I _am _going to go crazy!"

"Fine," Vio sighed, "Let's go."

~Green and Jade's P.O.V. ~

After Green got out of the infirmary, he glared at Jade for injuring him, and she grinned, explaining what they had figured out.

"Now, let's not waste our time and spar," Jade finished.

Green rolled his eyes, but didn't reply, and followed Jade to a clearing beside the marketplace. Jade unsheathed her sword, and Green did the same, both of them nodding their heads in recognition.

Jade jump attacked Green, bringing her blade down upon him with speed, but Green easily dodged it. Jade was furiously attacking, now, hitting her blade to his sharply and with aggressiveness. Green played defense, something he wasn't used to doing, but played his part well, disarming Jade in a matter of seconds, pointing his blade to her neck, and Jade raised her hands in surrender.

"Two out of three?" asked Green.

"Sure," Jade replied, a goofy grin on her face, and the two began to battle again, Green disarming her in no time.

Jade fell to her knees, sweating in buckets, surprised by Green's strength. "You're good," she said, collecting herself as she stood.

Green raised his eyebrows. "Again?" wondered Green. Jade shook her head, and Green had a shocked look on his face. Jade was… giving up? This didn't compute with the Jade he had met, maybe she was… beginning to learn?

Still in shock, Green handed Jade her blade, which she sheathed carefully. She chuckled, and said, "Let's go spy on the other guys."

"What?" Green asked, flabbergasted.

"Let's go spy on the others!" Jade repeated, louder this time.

Green started to say 'no', but Jade gave him a look that said she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and darted off to find her friends in the red tunic. Green sighed and followed her.

Jade took sight of Scarlet and Red by the bulletin board, hand in hand as they picked an activity, and motioned for Green to have a look, and he saw Scarlet lean in and give Red a kiss on the cheek, and Red turning, well, red. Green and Jade turned to each other in wonder.

"A-Are they dating?" stuttered Green.

"I think so," replied Jade. "Scarlet's been a fangirl of him for years, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do you think we should tell…?" Green began.

"The others, yep," Jade said, cutting in.

The two ran off in search of their comrades, this time, with news.

~Blue and Turquoise's P.O.V. ~

Blue kicked a stone across the street, shouting, "I'm bored!"

Turquoise looked up from her newspaper she had swiped. "What was that, Blue?"

Blue rolled his eyes and repeated, "I'm bored! Let's do something!"

His friend put down her newspaper and sighed. "Well, what do you want to go do, then?"

"Can we go see the others?" Blue begged and Turquoise stood, dusting off her blue tunic, and with a curt nod, answered Blue's question. Suddenly, Jade rammed into Turquoise and sent her flying backwards and onto her butt.

"What the heck, Jade?" Turquoise growled.

"We've got news," Jade said, ignoring Turquoise's comment. "Do you guys know where Vio and Violet are?"

"Last time I heard they were going to the library," Blue put in, remembering the bet.

Green nodded and said, "Okay, we'll come back here and let you know, okay?" And the two greens headed towards the library.

"What just happened?" Turquoise wondered aloud.

Blue shook his head. "Don't know."

Turquoise squinted at the two-in-green, and saw that they were getting directions from a person that had probably saw them, pointing towards the hot springs. She rolled her eyes, knowing about Violet's swimming craze, and told Blue, "Well, come on, let's follow them."

Blue nodded and Turquoise got up, a second time, and the two sprinted toward the greens.

~Vio and Violet's P.O.V. ~

"Okay, we're here," Vio said with a sigh, "Happy?"

Violet's face filled with glee, and she nodded happily, diving into the water without a second thought. Vio watched as Violet's head popped out of the water, soaking wet.

"Aren't you coming in?" Violet inquired.

Vio shook his head and help up his book. Violet sighed and climbed out onto the pavement, not minding being soaked to the bone, and leaving puddles where she stepped.

Vio raised his eyebrows questioningly and asked, "Aren't you going to swim?"

"Nope," she replied, and added with a grin, "You are."

Before Vio could process what she had said, Violet pushed him in, snatching his book in the process, and throwing it onto the grass.

"Why you," Vio growled, grabbing Violet's arm and pulling her into the water.

Violet came up quickly, sputtering for breath as she laughed, and splashed him.

Suddenly, without announcement, Jade and Green arrived, wild-eyed and out-of-breath. "Want to join us?" Violet asked, and in reply Jade and Green both shook their heads.

"We wanted to tell you-."

"CANNONBALL!" exclaimed Blue, jumping off the highest cliff of rocks. Violet noticed Turquoise at a distance, throwing a stone at Blue, and ruining his perfect landing, and fell into a belly flop.

"Ouch," Turquoise commented from above, as she walked closer towards the edge of the cliff. "That's gotta hurt… Oh, hey guys!" Turquoise added, waving to the others.

Jade rolled her eyes and began to speak again, but was cut off by Turquoise jumping into the water with a loud splash. Jade turned a deep crimson, and Green shouted, "Guys, quit it, this is important!"

The four in the water stopped splashing each other and looked to the green-tunic-wearing-pair.

"Did you know?" Jade said quietly, looking down at the pavement.

"What?" The four-in-water replied in unison.

"That Red and Scarlet are dating?"

**Ooooh… The suspense! Okay, my sister is yelling at me to take care of my bro, so I have to go fast. Hopefully this chapter was worth it.**

**Spotty**


	6. Chapter 6: Milk gets you drunk?

**Wow. Been a long time folks. Went on a few month hiatus there. Hopefully this'll start back up again :D**

Turquoise floated in the hot springs, shocked by the news given before. As she glided through the water, she noticed two figures in the distance. Standing on her feet and squinting to get a closer look, she screeched, "Holy crap, guys!"  
>Everyone turned to her, a bit confused.<br>"What?" Jade asked blatantly.  
>Turquoise pointed. "Red and Scarlet are coming!"<br>"Speak of the devil," Green growled to himself, and then yelled, "Everyone get out of the pool!"  
>The kids in the hot spring started complaining.<br>"Aww..."  
>"But it's not a pool..."<br>Yet, oh so reluctantly, they exited one by one. Well, except for Violet...  
>"No way!" Violet shrieked. "I love the water! It's my life! You have no idea how awesome this is!" She began to prattle on about how she was like a fish out of water when she wasn't in the water.<br>Green looked to Blue, who returned the stare with his own- both blue eyes containing one feeling. Annoyance.  
>The two nodded in acknowledgement and each grabbed one of Violet's arms, easily dragging her out of the pool.<br>"No!" she shrieked, "Can't we stay a little longer! Oh look! Now I'm cut up!"  
>"Shut-" Jade was about to yell at her sister, who she thought was acting like a baby, but Turquoise cut in.<br>"If you're so eager to stay, how about you come up with the excuse when Red and Scarlet show up!"  
>"What?"<br>"Have fun," Vio put in for the first time in the exchange.  
>"Vio!"<br>The group left Violet at the hot springs, dashing away in hopes that they wouldn't be murdered.  
>Unlike her red counterpart, whenever Scarlet was angry, her rage made Jade's pale in comparison...especially when she wasn't included on things.<br>Violet paced nervously around, her instant sense of duty striking her in the gut. *_What if I just ran too?_* Violet thought to herself. *_But how would I explain-_*  
>"Violet?! What are you doing here?" A voice proclaimed.<br>*_Too late._* A voice in Violet's mind chirped.  
>"Oh hey, Scarlet~!" Violet tried the most peppy voice she could put on. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hotel?"<br>"I just got back from Red and I's outing. Why are you all wet?"  
>"I tripped and fell into the hot spring. It hurt a lot."<br>"I don't believe you."  
>The area was tense, Red started shaking his head for Violet to back up on her words. But she couldn't. Not now, at least.<br>Violet showed Scarlet a few scrapes that she had gotten from being pulled up from the hot spring. "There. That enough proof?"  
>"How am I supposed to know if-?"<br>"Hey! Guys!" Red nearly jumped in the middle of Violet and Scarlet's deadlock, basically calling for a compromise. "Let's just go back to the hotel to sort this out, okay?"  
>The two girls nodded curtly and began to walk quickly over to the hotel, where there friends were waiting for them.<p>

"You so owe me!" Violet hissed to Turquoise. "I can't believe you just ditched me to take care of your sister!"  
>"Well, you brought it upon yourself, Violet." Turquoise gave her a mischievous grin. "You were the one not cooperating."<br>Violet huffed, folding her arms.  
>More center to the middle of the group, Green was suggesting what to do next.<br>"I say we go pack and leave," Green concluded. "We've already prolonged our stay. Zelda's still out there waiting for us!"  
>"I agree with him," Vio put in. "Zelda's counting on us."<br>"And _I_ say we go get drunk at the milk bar!"  
>"You can't get drunk off of milk!" Scarlet snapped wildly.<br>Blue started firing back on how it was completely possible to get drunk off of milk. The two started to bicker noisily.  
>All of a sudden, a sleek black cat scrambles in, colliding with Violet.<br>"Huh?" Violet turned to find this strange cat. "Aw! Look at the kitty, guys!" She picks up the cat before it has any time to run away.  
>Everyone turns to Violet confusedly.<br>The cat starts to fidget wildly in her hands, proclaiming, "Get off, Violet! You're squeezing me too hard!"  
>Violet drops the cat accidentally with a shriek.<br>"Ow." The cat meows, licking its paws. "That hurt a bit."  
>"Gari?!" Jade shouts, voicing what they all were thinking.<br>"Yeah. Who else?"  
>Turquoise responds next. "But you're..."<br>"A cat. I know. It scared me too."  
>"How?" Vio puts in.<br>"It was kinda strange how it all happened. I was just sitting and reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ and this guy walks past me- and then poof. I'm a cat again. Chances are, he did that purposefully."  
>"Do you remember his face?!" Blue snaps angrily. "He has to turn you back into a person!"<br>"I don't remember a face too well, but I saw him go toward the milk bar."  
>A silly grin came up on Jade's face.<br>"Looks like you're going to get that milk after all, Blue." She nudges him with a laugh.  
>"Looks like it," he mumbles.<br>Green stands proudly in the middle of the group. "Alright! Blue, Turquoise, Red, Jade, and Gari- you guys go and sort this out with this mystery guy. The rest of us will go pack. Deal?"  
>Everyone nodded in approval.<br>Blue led the group into the milk bar.  
>"Let's not look too suspicious-" Turquoise tries to say something, but Gari cuts in.<br>"Found 'im." She points a paw at a masculine person chugging milk. He had his hair up in a black ponytail, and though he had a bow strapped to his back, suggesting he was a hunter, he was extremely pale.  
>Blue rolled up his sleeves furiously, and just as Jade was about to hold him back, he charged at the mysterious man, instantly knocking the man against the wall.<br>"What'd you do to that cat over there?" Blue grabbed the man's collar and began shouting at him, pointing to Gari.  
>The mysterious man let out a hiccup. "I dunno what you're talkin' about! I'm just-"<br>"Liar!" Blue spat. "What'd you do?!"  
>"So much for discreetness," Red mumbled to himself, looking to the bartender, who was happily cleaning glasses, not even paying attention. He then looked to the mysterious man, surveying him up and down, and suddenly came to a conclusion.<br>"Blue! Stop!" Red shouted, rushing over to the man's side.  
>"What?"<br>"_He's_ a girl!"  
>Blue stopped, nearly throwing the girl against the wall and dropped her collar.<br>"My apologies," Blue grumbled.  
>"This obviously isn't the right person! Stupid!" Jade hit Blue on the head with her fist.<br>"No. This is her. Must of mistaken her for a guy, sorry." Gari strides up to the girl and bows her head a bit.  
>Turquoise came to help the girl up, and jumped right to questions. "Do you remember seeing a girl at all, while you were at the bookstore?"<br>"I don't understand why you're asking me all of these questions! I didn't do nothing!"  
>Turquoise examined her luminous grey eyes carefully.<br>"Are you drunk?"  
>"See! I told you it was possible to get drunk off of milk!" Blue cries triumphantly.<br>"Whatever." Turquoise concludes. "Never mind. We really must have mistaken you for the wrong person. Sorry. Come on, guys." Turquoise motioned for her friends to follow her, in which they did.  
>The girl Blue had just pummeled rubbed her chin where a bruise was starting to form.<br>"Wait! What's your name?"  
>Turquoise pauses and then replies with: "Suri. My name's Suri."<br>"My name's Mirai."

**End of the new chapter! Thanks for reading! R&R if you'd like :D**


End file.
